<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when he Comes by Aayam_Vantas8690, FenrirFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851914">when he Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayam_Vantas8690/pseuds/Aayam_Vantas8690'>Aayam_Vantas8690</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/pseuds/FenrirFox'>FenrirFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension king’s powers (OC fandom), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, I just want creepy luz to be loved, Lumity, Stealing, The OC ship is not personal feelings, but I’ll try, idk how to tag, or write fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayam_Vantas8690/pseuds/Aayam_Vantas8690, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/pseuds/FenrirFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the season finale luz and amity go on a walk.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayam Vantas(OC)/Astomi(creepy luz), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirFox/gifts">FenrirFox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys and gals I have an idea for a fanfic!....<br/>IF YOU GET A IDEA FOR A NEW TITLE FOR THIS WORK PLEASE TELL ME<br/>Go give the user “FenrirFox” some love and stuff because they helped me redo this chapter<br/>Some fake lore I made for The Dimension King:<br/>There once was a god called The Dimension God, he created 12 universes for his testing,<br/>As the universes became more and more intelligent he started having trouble keeping up with them all, so he split himself into 6 different lesser gods, they ruled the universes peacefully but they needed somebody to check on the people living in the universes, so they took a small bit of their essence and formed The Dimension King (TDK for short,) tdk went through the universes and helped solve problems...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz POV </p><p>I had just finished some chores from Eda when I heard my phone buzz, sitting down on the couch I opened it up and zoomed in on the contact’s name. Smiling, I tapped on the notification, which led me to our private chat.</p><p>hey luz would you like would you be up for a walk at the park? -Amity</p><p>sure what time? -Luz</p><p>How about an hour? -Amity</p><p>ok cya then -Luz</p><p>I wonder why she wants to go for a walk? I thought, getting ready, and changing into proper clothes.</p><p>-Later at the park-</p><p>“Today is a peaceful day isn’t it Luz?” Amity said looking over at me, smiling a little.</p><p>“Yeah it is” I replied smiling back, suddenly we heard an explosion in the distance just before the ground began to shake.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Amity exclaimed</p><p>“I don’t know” I replied before grabbing Amity’s hand and running over to the source of the explosion.</p><p> </p><p>TDK POV</p><p>‘ugh why can’t I get a hang of teleporting yet.... it has been 100 trillion years since I started doing this…’ I thought, rubbing my head. I noticed two young girls running towards me, they both stopped and immediately the taller one began to talk.</p><p>“Are you okay sir!?!?” They asked me.</p><p>“Yes I am okay, just a tough teleportation landing…” I replied getting up</p><p>“Teleportation? What’s your name, you don’t look like you’re from here?” The green haired girl pointed out, looking at me cautiously.</p><p>“The name is Dimension King..” I replied to the green haired girl</p><p>chapter End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick information, i will have creepy luz in this story, for this story creepy luz’s name is astomi (greek mythological race that have no need to eat or drink)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luz POV </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you're a god?” i asked cautiously</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” replied TDK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” amity asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sensed a disturbance in space in this dimension about 4 and a half months ago” TDK answered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was probably me when i came here” i said sadly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it wasn't you that i know, though it was someone that looks almost identical to you” TDK said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We heard a twig snap behind us’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHO’S THERE” we yelled in unison</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We saw a figure rise out of the bushes’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hello dimension king haven't seen you in a long time” the figure said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is that?” me and amity asked TDK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That luz and amity is astomi, my old friend back from when i was still fresh into reality” TDK answered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened between you?” me and amity asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She betrayed me” TDK sighed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>         Chapter end </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys/gals! This chapter will have some backstory and character development for astomi (creepy luz) as well as maybe some foreshadowing;)<br/>Also I decided on a name for dimension king “Aayam Vantas”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Astomi POV During flashback</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aayam where are you” I ask out in a scared voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here astomi no need to worry” Aayam replied comfortably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn’t appear” I said with sorrow deep in my voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that without telling you first?” “Especially when I can teleport and create clones of myself?” Aayam asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know maybe you just didn’t want to be friends with me anymore” I sobbed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why would you think that, you know I won’t ever leave you behind?” Aayam asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be better if I gave you immortality so you know I truly never left you behind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure” I stuttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————a month later at astomi’s parents house———-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astomi dear could you come here?” Father called out to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” I yelled, running as fast as I could towards father</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I finally got other to him he asked “you know how your friend… what was his name? Adam? No Aayam that’s it… you know how he’s a god?” “Yes I do know” I answered curiously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I ask a favor of you” he asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sure what do you need?” I answered cautiously </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to collect a vial of his blood” father stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What No I can’t do that!” I yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO WHAT YOU’RE TOLD ASTOMI BLIGHT OR YOU’RE GROUNDED FOR 2 YEARS” father scolded me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO” I angrily cried out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO IT” he yells drawing a fire glyph in the air,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it fires and hits me in the face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scream out in pain </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fine I’ll do it” I sobbed</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Girl” he says turning his back and walking away</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——— chapter end——-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you get the foreshadowing in Dimension king’s name?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMPORTANT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I may have made a subreddit for this community, if you want to join please comment on this chapter with your user I won’t allow the comment into the public so I will be the only one to see and maybe fenrir</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>link: https://www.reddit.com/r/Aayam_vantases_palace/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uuuuhh... I don’t know how to explain this chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aayam Pov</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“is that why you betrayed me?” I asked feeling sorrow for what she went through</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes” she stuttered </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt your moment or whatever is happening right now but would you want to go on a walk to help you talk it out? Me and luz could show you around town.” Amity said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” me and astomi said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>—————time skip————</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3rd Pov</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for showing around” said Aayam</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome…” amity and luz said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I must be off… astomi would you like to come with me?” Aayam asked astomi while setting up a small portal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>—-later at the owl house—-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a strange evening…” luz said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Luz and amity heard knocking on the door, it was late at night so Hooty was asleep</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What could that be?” Amity whispered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but we should check it out” luz whispered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh a package with our names on it and a letter…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uuuhhhh... How was the chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad news...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>hello dear readers,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I regret to inform you that I’ll be going on a hiatus, I’m going to my mother’s house on the 17th, I’ll have no devices so I won’t be able to write a new chapter..... it will only be for 2 weeks but I thought I might as well inform you before it happens </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edit:<em>I need help I’ve been trying to write the next chapter since hiatus ended 4 days ago and I have barely anything</em></p>
<p>
  <em>any suggestions?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>also something I made. if you’re wondering yes I will have Aayam and astomi dance at one point</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to fenrir fox, and their random friend on discord, i don’t remember their username but we call em’ sam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Luz POV </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and amity were talking about who would have sent the package with the two necklaces when all of the suddenly a envelope appears out of thin air</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the” I said bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at amity then look at back to the envelope, inside of it was a note that said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“as a token of thanks, have these necklaces, they're very special… if you know how to use them -Aayam”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh” amity said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what he means?” I said confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.” Amity said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——- Time skip ——</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Amity POV for now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When we woke up we both had the question on our minds, although neither of us where messing with them yet, we ate breakfast and when the time came around hurried along our way, we both brought our necklaces i thought to myself again who knows what they could do, for the most part we walked in silence with neither of us wanting to ask the other what to do first, we where contempt with leaving them be until we knew more, or so i'd like to think, before long i heard the sound of a metal chain moving as I looked over to say to luz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, make sure you don't mess around with the necklace” i said to luz as she started playing with it while walking to school beside me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw amity! How will we find anything out about them if we don't even try?” Luz exclaimed, to my surprise she did make sense but we still didn't know anything about them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz I understand you’re curious, so am I but don’t you think it’s a little crazy to just mess with it till something happens?” i say while looking down at mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there's gotta be something? Anything at all with them” when luz said this I noticed she sounded closer, I look to her direction and there she is, not even an arms length away staring directly at my necklace, she's close, too close</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaah- ” I stumble back a few steps just barely regaining my footing, i can feel the blood rush to my face as i look back up towards the human</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity? Are you feeling okay? You look like you have a fever” her look of curiosity changed to one of innocent concern to my reaction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind is flooded with thoughts as I somehow manage to let out a coherent sentence “OH- yeah totally fine, nothing wrong with me just plain old amity blight” as I finish a wave of embarrassment floods over me, who talks like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as long as you say you’re alright, but we should hurry, just in case you know?” she softly said, i felt like my heart was going to explode how can a human be this cute?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we should hurry up! Wouldn't want to miss class would we?” with this we both hurry up our pace and stop idly chit chatting to make better time, this gave me time some much needed time to cool off for that episode</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----Time Skip -----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Luz POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As me and amity got to Hexside we said our goodbyes and went to our separate classes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My first class was anatomy, I wasn't paying much attention as I was poking the necklace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When suddenly it started to glow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can i go to the restroom?” i hurriedly asked the teacher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed but said yes. I bolted out of the classroom into the halls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some students saw me as i ran to the restroom, one of those students was boscha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When i reached the restroom i bolted into a stall and locked the door, the second i did that the necklace started to emit a smoke, the smoke formed into a figure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you figured out how to use the necklace, well don-” the figure started but was interrupted by someone kicking the stall door “I know you're in there noceda” boscha said, with one final kick the stall slammed open. I was stunned by the noise, Boscha took that moment to take the necklace and run out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bad news..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some bad news..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everybody... I have some bad news. I wont be able to continue this work because my father doesnt like me using ao3... Only reason i can even post this is because im writing on a xbox. But i bet this will soon be discovered... My only way to possibly get chapters out is if fenrir goes on our shared doc and posts it, but i cant communicate with them as i cant use discord. If any of you know fenrir in either irl or through discord please tell them about this. Aayam Vantas signing out for possibly the last time</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>